Compressible products or articles, for example compressible paper rolls, such as toilet paper, kitchen paper towels or the like, are usually packaged by assembling a plurality of individual packages or rolls in a predetermined formation to form a group or assembly, and then introducing this group or assembly by a plunger, push rod, piston or similar element into an open foil bag. The foil bag is frequently made on the packaging machine by leaidng together two foil webs which are supplied to the machine from the top and the bottom, and are laterally welded together. Other types of machines are known in which the foil bags are supplied to the machine, or different bags are made by the packaging machine.
Paper products of this type are relatively soft. It is known to compress the paper products during the filling steps by means of brushes or the like, so that the plastic bag is pressed against the paper products and then only is it welded shut. The brushes are usually applied only against the upper web of foil if two foil webs are used; the lower web of foil is already tightly engaged with the products merely by its position, usually on a table, platform, or transport arrangement.
Compressible products are difficult to package in foil bags so that the products are compressed and tightly fit into the bag.